20 Years of Nintendo Power
20 Years of Nintendo Power is a special collector's special of Nintendo Power that was released in February of 2009. The articles found within focused on the history of Nintendo through the pages of the past 20 years of Nintendo Power. The pages are separated by chapters, each one focusing on a Nintendo console or handheld. After a description of the console or handheld, articles about the system's games are present and are accompanied by the first one or two pages of their appearance in Nintendo Power. The entire magazine was written by Scott Pelland, who has been working with Nintendo Power since the beginning. Games listed *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' - NES *''The Legend of Zelda'' - NES *''Bionic Commando'' - NES *''Kid Icarus'' - NES *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' - NES *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' - NES *''Tecmo Bowl'' - NES *''Dragon Warrior'' - NES *''Ninja Gaiden'' - NES *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - NES *''Final Fantasy'' - NES *''Maniac Mansion'' - NES *''Mega Man III'' - NES *''Battletoads'' - NES *''Super Mario Land'' - Game Boy *''Faceball 2000'' - Game Boy *''Kirby's Dream Land'' - Game Boy *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' - Game Boy *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' - Game Boy *''Pokémon Red and Blue'' - Game Boy *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' - Game Boy Color *''Pokémon Gold and Silver'' - Game Boy Color *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' and Ages - Game Boy Color *''Super Mario World'' - SNES *''Final Fantasy II'' - SNES *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' - SNES *''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' - SNES *''Mario Paint'' - SNES *''Super Mario Kart'' - SNES *''Star Fox'' - SNES *''Super Star Wars'' - SNES *''The Lost Vikings'' - SNES *''Mortal Kombat'' - SNES *''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents: Major League Baseball'' - SNES *''Super Metroid'' - SNES *''Super Punch-Out!!'' - SNES *''Final Fantasy III'' - SNES *''Donkey Kong Country'' - SNES *''EarthBound'' - SNES *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - SNES *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - SNES *''Super Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 *''Mario Kart 64'' - Nintendo 64 *''GoldenEye 007'' - Nintendo 64 *''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' - Nintendo 64 *''Diddy Kong Racing'' - Nintendo 64 *''Yoshi's Story'' - Nintendo 64 *''1080° Snowboarding'' - Nintendo 64 *''Banjo-Kazooie'' - Nintendo 64 *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' - Nintendo 64 *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' - Nintendo 64 *''Mario Party'' - NIntendo 64 *''Super Smash Bros.'' - Nintendo 64 *''Mario Golf'' - Nintendo 64 *''Jet Force Gemini'' - Nintendo 64 *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' - Nintendo 64 *''Perfect Dark'' - Nintendo 64 *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' - Nintendo 64 *''Paper Mario'' - Nintendo 64 *''Super Mario Advance'' - Game Boy Advance *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - Game Boy Advance *''Advance Wars'' - Game Boy Advance *''Golden Sun'' - Game Boy Advance *''Sonic Advance'' - Game Boy Advance *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Four Swords'' - Game Boy Advance *''Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand'' - Game Boy Advance *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - Game Boy Advance *''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' - Game Boy Advance *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' - Game Boy Advance *''Luigi's Mansion'' - GameCube *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - GameCube *''Pikmin'' - GameCube *''Sonic Adventure 2 Battle'' - GameCube *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - GameCube *''Metroid Prime'' - GameCube *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' - GameCube *''Viewtiful Joe'' - GameCube *''Soul Calibur II'' - GameCube *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' - GameCube *''Animal Crossing'' - GameCube *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' - GameCube *''WarioWare Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' - GameCube *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' - GameCube *''Resident Evil 4'' - GameCube *''Donkey Konga'' - GameCube *''Killer7'' - GameCube *''Super Mario 64 DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Mario Kart DS'' - Nintendo DS *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' - Nintendo DS *''Nintendogs'' - Nintendo DS *''Resident Evil: Deadly Silence'' - Nintendo DS *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' - Nintendo DS *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - Nintendo DS *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - Nintendo DS *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' - Nintendo DS *''Cooking Mama'' - Nintendo DS *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' - Nintendo DS *''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword'' - Nintendo DS *''Wii Sports'' - Wii *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' - Wii *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' - Wii *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - Wii *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Wii *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Wii *''No More Heroes'' - Wii *''Samba de Amigo'' - Wii *''Wii Fit'' - Wii *''Mega Man 9'' - Wii *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' - Wii *''Killer Instinct 2'' - Arcade *''Nester's Funky Bowling'' - Virtual Boy Category: Nintendo Power